onelifetolivefandomcom-20200215-history
Ray, Vanessa, and Lola Montez
as Ray Montez]] , as Vanessa Montez in the One Life to Live opening sequence.]] , as Lola Montez in the One Life to Live opening sequence.]] A Martinez (September 10, 2008 -November 3, 2008; December 23, 2008 -June 10, 2009) Jacqueline Hendy (September 15, 2008 [http://abc.go.com/daytime/onelifetolive/episodes/2008/20080915.html ''One Life to Live recap (9/15/08) - ABC.com]-February 26, 2009)'' Camila Banus (October 3, 2008 [http://abc.go.com/daytime/onelifetolive/episodes/2008/20081003.html ''One Life to Live recap (10/3/08) - ABC.com]-May 15, 2009)'' Ray Montez is incarcerated in a Colombian maximum security prison, where he is found by Jared Banks on September 10, 2008. Hoping to make amends with Buchanan family patriarch Clint, Jared seeks Ray's help in securing leverage against Dorian Lord, who has taken over Buchanan Enterprises. Clint and Jared plan to convince Ray, the only living blood relative of Dorian's foster daughter Langston Wilde, to seek custody of the teen, assuming that Dorian will return the company to the Buchanans in exchange for Ray's relinquishing his rights to Langston. Using his connections, Clint has arranged Ray's "exoneration" and release through the corrupt warden of Plato Prison. Ray agrees to Jared and Clint's proposition, and accompanies Jared back to Llanview, Pennsylvania. Meanwhile, international crime boss Carlo Hesser kidnaps his nemesis Cristian Vega, and has him interred in Plato Prison, conspiring with the warden to give Cristian Ray Montez's prison jumpsuit and imprison him under Ray's name. Cristian escapes the prison when he meets Ray's beautiful wife Vanessa, who bribes the warden for Cristian's freedom. Vanessa alleges that Ray wants her dead for testifying against him at his trial, where he stood accused of the murder of his first wife, the mother of his daughter Lola. Vanessa is anxious to accompany Cristian to Llanview with Lola, unaware that Ray is there as well. Once in Llanview, Clint sets his plan into motion, and Ray crashes Langston and Dorian's party celebrating Langston's adoption. Upon introducing himself to his niece, Ray quickly grows fond of Langston, reminiscing about his past with his late sister Linda, Langston's mother. Soon thereafter, Ray pursues and is granted custody of Langston, and announces his intention to take her back to Colombia with him. Though this is still a part of Clint's gambit against Dorian, Ray is seemingly torn between his deal with Clint and his own burgeoning feelings for Langston, who desperately wants to remain in Llanview with her adoptive family and new friends. Ray gains custody, and Dorian refuses Clint's offer to have Ray relinquish his rights in exchange for Dorian signing Buchanan Enterprises back to him. At the airport with Langston, Ray comes face to face with Vanessa, who shoots him in front of everyone. She is arrested; a critically injured Ray tells the police detective Antonio Vega that Vanessa had framed him for his first wife's murder, but Antonio is doubtful. Meanwhile, Cristian defends Vanessa in court, and Langston befriends her newfound cousin Lola. Ray is sent back to Colombia, and Vanessa and Lola are soon threatened with deportation as well. Fearing retribution from Ray should she return to Colombia, Vanessa asks Cristian to do the only thing that can keep her in the United States: marry her. Initially reluctant because of his relationship with Sarah Roberts, Cristian ultimately marries Vanessa when an anonymous note threatens her life. References Category:Past Characters Category:Characters Category:One Life to Live characters